Love After Life
by EnternalFireWithin007
Summary: Sesshomaru is fighting an ogre. He hears a scream. It sounds like it came from... Rin? But why? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy!**

_**Love after life**_

"Rin," Jaken screeched, "you're such a nuisance to lord Sesshomaru!"

"That's enough Jaken. Go find Rin some food." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"B-b-but… But my lord!..."

"_NOW!" _Jaken stormedof muttering that Sesshomaru had such a soft spot for Rin. It was like they were practically related. She was like his what to him? You'd think she was his _**daughter**__._

The wind blew on Sesshomaru's silver-blue hair, bringing with it the scent of a demon. He knew this demon was no match for him, but he had an eerie feeling that something was going to go wrong. He was about to find out how wrong, and he was sure to go insane with anger.

The demon's aura came into focus. He noticed that it was an ogre. Sesshomaru enjoyed killing ogres. The ogre was approaching rapidly. He told Rin to go hide behind a tree and stay out of danger. Sesshomaru didn't notice or just didn't care but Jaken was watching.

The ogre had a greenish tint that was like a palely sickly look. His face was crusted with you could only guess was mucus. He had red tiny blood shot eyes and a very ugly face that has that ogre-y look to it.

The ogre stood before Sesshomaru and looked down at him, having been taller than the demon lord. "My name is Tyukai and I have come to take your Tokijin! Surrender it now or I will kill you!" Tyukai bellowed.

"You insolent fool! Do you actually think that you may draw the power of Tokijin? Ha I'd like to see you try. And kill me, Sesshomaru?" He drew Tokijin from its sheath and prepared to swing. "You're a fool."

It seems the ogre was having second thoughts and was about to run away when Sesshomaru sprung at him. He was about to swing his sword for the fatal hit when Jaken started yelling, "No my lord! Don't swing! Wait one second."

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the toad thing and sliced at the ugly ogre. Blood splattered into the air and then rained back down over the dead demon. When Jaken screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sesshomaru thought he heard Rin scream as well, but hers was one of pain. But he had killed the demon... Why would Rin be hurt?

Jaken, why are you screaming? Shut up."

"Mi-Milord, you h-hit, yo-you hit… AGHHHHHHHHHH, YOUU HIIIT RINNN."

Sesshomaru froze, processing the information. The only thing he could manage was, "What?

**OH no what's going to happen to Rin? Wait till the next chapter. Btw the next chapter will be longer my beta Karla Rain Resengaen told me to. She's such an awesome beta. Catch ya later R/R (I like criticism)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the world. WoooHooo I figured out how to put in a second chapter. Heeheehe. Well Read and review Please I only got one people I know you care…*no they don't*

"What? That can't be she's hiding a tree." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean that tree. Well it's along ways away and you killed that ogre pretty fast so…" Jaken stopped short.

"So what."

"You *sniff* hit Rin." Jaken practically screeched.

Sesshomaru anger was getting the better of him. His eyes turned blood red. His face turned into that of an angry wolf and hello came fluffy.

All of his built up anger was directed on one person… Jaken.

Deep in his heart he knew it wasn't Jaken's fault.

But needless to say Jaken completely freaked. He stormed off trying to get away from a raging Sesshomaru, when he tripped over a falling tree branch and landed on his left arm.

You could hear the snap and his cries of agony.

Sesshomaru transformed back into his body and went towards to the dead ogre's body and sure enough there was Rin.

He checked if there was a heat beat and when there was none. He gently picked her up and walked slowly to Jaken and toward over him.

His face a blank stare the only thing that could possibly give way to what he was feeling was his cold eyes penetrating to the very depth of Jaken's.

He whispered "let's go Jaken; we have to save Rin before it's too late."

"Yes my lord. But you already used that power to save her already once before.

"Yes but that's not the only way Jaken you will soon see that there are powers you can't even begin to imagine" Sesshomaru stated.

"Ohm then where are we going my lord?" Jaken asked.

"We're going to Rondu. I have a … a thought."

Fade to black so how'd you like it. You can tell me with a review it's that little button that you click. Go ahead click it.


End file.
